


Quatre mots sur un piano

by ShainaCobra



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShainaCobra/pseuds/ShainaCobra
Summary: Deux hommes aiment la même femme et lui demandent de choisir. Son choix : partir avec un autre homme plutôt que l’un des deux ! Hyoga/Ikki/Shina.  Fic écrite par Andromedaleslie en 2008 et publiée avec l'autorisation de son auteur.





	Quatre mots sur un piano

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement : j'ai trouvé cette fic sur fanfic-fr, et je l'adore ; chaque fois que j'entends la chanson je vois ce trio, et j’ai voulu partager avec vous la chanson ainsi que les pensées qui ont inspiré son auteur.  
> Je remercie Andromedaleslie qui l’a écrit en 2008, et qui m’a donné l’autorisation de la poster sur FanFiction d'abord. J'ai décidé d'en faire également profiter les lecteurs d'AO3.  
> Bien sûr les personnages de SaintSeiya ne m’appartiennent pas.
> 
> Chanson : « 4 mots sur un piano », chanté par Patrick Fiori, Jean-Jacques Goldman et Christine Ricol  
> Je conseille vivement de l’écouter avant la lecture de la fic.

**Quatre mots sur un piano, ceux qu'elle a laissés**   
**Quatre c'est autant de trop, je sais compter**   
**Quatre vents sur un passé, mes rêves envolés**   
**Mais qu'aurait donc cet autre que je n'ai ?**   
**Ne le saurai-je jamais ?**

  
Tu étais ma vie, ma lumière, mon air pour que je puisse respirer. Ton côté agressif et femme fatale me plaisaient. Toujours prête à prendre part au combat ! Même ton âme était pure et c’est ce qui me plaisait chez toi ! La première lettre de ton prénom rimait avec sincérité, sérénité, sensibilité ! Le jour où tu es partie avec lui, je n’ai plus jamais été le même. Je laissais mes sentiments gérer ma vie et quand tu ne fus plus là, je finis par redevenir froid, le glaçons sans âme, perdu pour l’éternité dans cette vie sans lumière, dans cette vie sans toi.

Mais qu’a-t-il de plus que moi pour que ce soit lui que tu aies choisi ?

  
  
**Cas très banal, cliché, dénouement funeste**  
 **Trois moins deux qui s'en vont, ça fait moi qui reste**  
 **Caresses, égards et baisers, je n'ai pas su faire**  
 **La partager me soufflait Lucifer**  
 **Depuis je rêve d'enfer**

  
Quand tu étais près de moi, mon cœur dur se réchauffait, ton contact étant une source d’amour pour moi. Chaque parcelle de ta peau me donnait l’envie d’être contre toi, ta présence me donnait une raison de vivre. Tes cheveux émeraude, quand ils bougeaient au rythme du vent lorsque l’on regardait le soleil couchant, me faisaient dire combien je t’aimais, pour ton apparence comme pour ta personnalité. Le jour où tu es partie, je n’avais plus aucune raison de vivre, si ce n’est que mon petit frère, être cher à mon cœur depuis le début de ma vie et qui a toujours été là auprès de moi, tout le long de mon existence.

Sinon, qu’a-t-il de mieux que moi pour que tu l’aies choisi lui ?

**Moi j'aurais tout fait pour elle, pour un simple mot**   
**Que lui donne l'autre que je n'offrirais ?**   
**Elle était mon vent, mes ailes, ma vie en plus beau**   
**Etait-elle trop belle ou suis-je trop sot ?**   
**N'aime-t-on jamais assez ?**   
**Quatre années belles à pleurer, maigre résumé**   
**Cartes jouées mais la reine s'est cachée**   
**Quatre millions de silences, de regrets qui dansent**   
**Les questions, les soupirs et les sentences**   
**Je préférais ses absences**

  
Pourquoi nous as-tu laissés ? Nous savions que tu nous aimais alors, pourquoi ne pas en avoir choisi l’un de nous ? Pourquoi être partie avec lui, lui que nous connaissions bien, qui est de notre sang ? Pourquoi nous faire autant de mal alors que nous, nous t’aimions ?

  
**Moi j'aurais tant fait pour elle, pour boire à son eau**   
**Que lui donne l'autre que je n'offrirais ?**   
**Elle était mon vent mes ailes, ma vie en plus beau**   
**Mais était-elle trop belle, ou bien nous trop sots ?**   
**N'aime-t-on jamais assez ?**

  
Tu étais notre vie, notre chaleur, notre air ! Sans toi, nous ne sommes plus rien, si ce n’est qu’iceberg pour un, loup solitaire pour l’autre. Notre âme t’appartenait et tu nous as laissés seuls, préférant un autre à nous deux. Nous aurions changé le monde pour toi ! Nous aurions tout laissé tomber pour toi ! Nous aurions même laissé sur le côté notre engagement, notre serment pour toi ! Et tu nous as laissés !

Pourquoi lui et pas nous ?

  
**Vous étiez ma vie comme la nuit et le jour**  
 **Vous deux, nouiez, filiez mon parfait amour**  
 **Un matin vous m'avez condamnée à choisir**  
 **Je ne vous aimais qu'à deux**  
 **Je vous laisse, adieu**  
 **Choisir serait nous trahir**

  
Si je n’étais pas partie, nous serions-nous aimés ? Si j’étais restée, aurions-nous été heureux ? Si j’étais avec l’un de vous, l’autre serait-il heureux ? Et vice versa ? Devais-je laisser un nouvel amour sur le côté rien que pour vous, vous que j’ai aimés dès le premier regard ? Vous m’avez poussée à faire un choix et je l’ai fait ! Ne m’en voulez pas mais je n’avais pas le choix… même si je ne suis plus là, je vous aime toujours !

  
**Mais qu'aurait donc cet autre que je n'ai ?**  
 **Ne le saurai-je jamais ?**

  
Tu nous as abandonnés, laissés périr de notre côté, alors que nous, nous t’aimions. Nous avons tout fait pour te le montrer mais tu as choisi de nous laisser. Qu’a-t-il donc que nous, nous n’avons pas ? Nous ne le saurons jamais, je ne le saurai jamais ! Malgré que mon cœur soit devenu un iceberg, je t’aimerai toujours…

  
**La partager me soufflait Lucifer**   
**Depuis je rêve d'enfer**

  
Même si tu n’es plus là, mon âme solitaire restera toujours ouverte pour toi, pour l’amour que tu m’as porté et qui j’espère, reviendra ! Et même si je ne saurai jamais pourquoi tu nous as laissés pour lui, je ne sais qu’une seule chose, c’est que sans toi, la vie n’est rien. Ma vie, maintenant, tout comme mon frère, n’est plus qu’enfer à nos yeux.

**Author's Note:**

> Et oui, je suppose que Shaina est partie avec Seiya, laissant Ikki et Hyoga désemparés


End file.
